The Art Of Deception
by Anonomousblade
Summary: Alella Kogane, also known as Keith Kogane. With a haunted past as the 'Red Death', your secret struggles to remain that way, but what happens when you break? Fem!Keith. 'Keith' is a girl and her name is Alella Kogane, (meaning "whirlwind, storm", In greek mythology Aella was a double-axe-weilding Amazon warrior). She is now known as 'Keith' to protect her dark past.
1. The Art Of Deception

**Voltron Fanfiction with Fem!Keith. Keith is a girl and her name is Alella**** Kogane, (meaning "whirlwind, storm", In greek mythology Aella was a double-axe-weilding Amazon warrior). She is now known as 'Keith' to protect her dark past.**

10 Years Ago

Both her hands and shirt were caked with blood. Blood she spilled not too long ago with maddening calm blood lust mixed with firey rage. " I broke." She whispered,tears in her eyes. "I lost control in my other state that I… they're dead. All of them are dead. And I killed them." She smiled wickedly. "Xena is no more, and neither are you". And with that she pulled on the rings that would conceal her identity, now making her someone new.

Present Time - Right before finding the blue lion

She is now 'Keith' Kogane. A 16 year old male.

_''Xena, it is time. Show them the strength of Russia, the strength of the Red Death. Xena. Xena. With you there will be a new era, a better era. Show them the true meaning of fear, let them beg for death.'' "Men like you don't deserve to live"_

Her eyes flew open and she sat up with a gasp. It took her a few minutes to calm herself down and stop shaking. She sighed.

It was just a nightmare, she told herself. A nightmare that had glimpses of her past, but it was all over.

She sank back into her pillows. It was all over. The past was in the past. She wouldn't have to go through that horror anymore. The scars on her body were already painful to look at; it wasn't easy to forget how they got there in the first place.

She managed to conceal them by bandaging it up and by wearing long pants and jackets over it. Her peers back in the garrison always thought she was crazy to wear such an outfit, especially during the summer. She didn't care. She didn't want people to notice her bandages and question her about it. She had small cut marks on her thighs, chain marks on her wrists and ankles, scars shaped as a cross all over her back along with the red dragon tattoo, one of her many marks to prove herself as the Red Death. If she wore a t-shirt, then people would have notices streaks of scars behind her left shoulder, trailing all the way down to her wrist.

No. she doesn't want pity from anyone now. It's too late for that… Too late for forgiveness... Too late to say she is a good person... Too late for a family that would love her, not with Shiro gone.


	2. The Blue Lion - Part 1

**Thanks for reading on! Remember to leave feedback! Check out my Wattpad accounts at omg_im_addicted and !**

No. she doesn't want pity from anyone now. It's too late for that… Too late for forgiveness... Too late to say she is a good person... Too late for a family that would love her, not with Shiro gone.

It was still dark.

She cursed. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep until another hour passes. She took a deep breath before getting out bed and walking towards the exit of her shack. Aella sat outside gazing at the stars. It's been over a year since Shiro was announced dead by the garrison...there's nothing she could do about it. She was told that the Kerberos mission failed because of some malfunctioning in the ship, but deep down she knew that wasn't exactly the reason.

He died because of her poor judgement.

She supported Shiro to go on that mission. Yes she knew very well that he was sick, after overhearing the conversation between Iverson and Commander Holt, but this was the last challenge Shiro was ever going to face. She let him go, and now he's dead.

_Flashback~~~_

_She sat in Iverson's office, most likely because she got in trouble again, well... 'he' got in trouble again. No one knew about 'him' being a girl, not even Shiro. If he knew, then when he returned from the Kerberos mission, then he would want to get as far away from her as possible._

_Call it an irrational fear, sure, but with her dark and twisted past, no one would stay, not if they knew the truth._

_No one_

_You will never find a place you call home! You're a monster that was never meant to exist in this world. No matter where you go, you will cause misfortune to others as well as for yourself. Live your life in despair, freak! _

_The raven haired girl just shook those memories out of her head and looked forward yet again, this time to Iverson walking into the room. _

_"Kogane, it is to my great regret that due to a pilot error that Takashi Shirogane, Matt Holt, and Sam Holt are dead, the Kerberos mission failed" Aella didn't know how to react, everyone knew damn well that Shiro was the best pilot the Garrison had seen in years, he would never make a mistake. Never._

_But these words hit close to home, when the fire department came to the shack presenting his helmet and the American flag, a symbol showing that her father died in action. But just like her late father, Shiro was her tether, her control, he helped her keep a level head._

_But with him gone, she got into more fights, angrier. And no one knew the sheer amount of force Takashi Shirogane had on controling her anger. Most days she could scare people away using a glare, but some were, more persistant... They were delt with quickly. But then came the fight with Iverson, and that got her a one way ticket out of the Garrison'_

She chuckled at the memory, with his disappearance, she knew deep down he was most likely gone, but she still had hope. She wasn't the only one, the other 2 on the mission had family too. Katie and Colleen Holt had lost more then she did, they knew eachother's pain.


	3. The Blue Lion - Part 2

The raven haired girl looked at her ring, it was beautiful, it was silver with a small flat purple gem, that complimented her eyes. This is what her father gave her before he died.

Her father made it for her when she turned 8. Every time he talked about the gem, he would gaze at the stars with a smile.

She blamed herself for his death.

The purple gem has special powers, she remembered him say, you can say it's like magic. It's only as strong as the will of the owner, and if the will is strong, it could do anything your mind pictured.

He was right about it. Kate clearly remembered that the moment she wore it and willed the power within it, her hair turned shorter. It became a mullet.

After he died, she pretended to be a boy and went with the name Keith Kogane. She knew there was no one she could trust. This wasn't because she couldn't get along with anyone or because she was being rebellious and used violence. It's because of her past. The scars and nightmares she got before she turned 8. The horrible traumatic experience she had to face when she stayed in Russia. And the times when she found herself half dead and felt a weird purring sound at the back of her mind, trying to help.

She had the power to murder a man.

The people she cared for will have their lives taken by her, she couldn't control her powers that well before her teenage years.

Aella focused back on the stars. She knew the constellations by heart, something she connected with. But it's too late now. Maintaining distance from people is how she's living her life. It's the only way to hide her past and protect other people from the monster she is. And then she saw it. A spaceship crashing down into the desert. She put her ring back on, becoming Keith Kogane once again, and like that, she was off.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

Beating those men were a lot easier than Aella thought. She didn't need her knife or the other back up weapons hidden in her clothes to take them down. She quickly rushed to the unconscious man on the med table.

She yanked her red bandanna down and grabbed the man's chin facing her. He groaned but he still remained unconscious. Her eyes widened when she realized who he was.

"Shiro...you're alive" She found herself whispering. She quickly pulled out her knife to cut the straps that held him down. She brought one of Shiro's arms over her shoulder.

He was still alive, she thought in relief.

"Nope," a tanned boy said said, which caught Kate off guard and her eyes snapped up. "No, you- No, no, no. No, you don't. I'm saving Shiro." He said quickly, pushing the med table out of the way so he could grab Shiro's other arm.

"Who are you?" Aella asked raising her brow at him.

"Who am I? Uh, the name's Lance." he said, blinking his eyelids at her for response. She still gave him a questionable look. He continued, "We were in the same class at the Garrison."

"Really? Were you in the engineering program?" She asked

Lance looked at her in disbelief. You forgot me? Was the question painted on his face. "No, I'm a pilot!" he cried. " We were, like rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck."

"Oh, wait. I remember you. You're a cargo pilot." That kept annoying me so much I wanted to punch your teeth out, she wanted to say after a memory of him flashed in her mind.

"Well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now, thanks to you washing out." Lance corrected with an annoyed glare.

"Well, congratulations." She grumbled, both of them carrying Shiro out.

Why am I bringing these people with me? She thought to herself while driving her bike.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Lance demanded, after seeing the Garrison vehicles gaining on them.

She rolled her eyes."Well we could toss out some extra weight."

"Oh, right!" Lance said brightly, he paused, then glared at the raven haired girl. "Fine, that was an insult."

She ignored him. "Big man, lean left!" She called to Hunk.

"Whoa!" all of them cried out as the bike took a sharp turn, causing two the Garrison's ATVs to crash into each other.

"Oh My God! just wiped out Professor Harris!" Hunk cried out.

"Big man, lean right!" She called again.

They screamed again as they jumped over a ravine and onto a narrow cut-out pass. One of the Garrison ATVs skidded, while the other rolled.

"Guys? why are we headed to that a cliff up ahead?" Hunk asked warily.

"Oh shit what are you doing do you want to get us killed!" Lance cried, turning paler every heartbeat that passed.

"Oh no,no,no,no,no!" Lance cried again grasping onto Hunk

"Yup." Aella smirked, leaning forward and kicked the bike into a higher gear.

"No, no, no!" Pidge, Hunk, and Lance all shouted, like that would make her stop. They screamed as they ran out of ground.

The Garrison car skidded to stop at the edge.

"What are you doing? You're going to kill us all!" Lance yelled at her.

"Shut up and trust me!" Aella snapped. She twisted the handle, kicked the foot pedal back so the turbines would catch the slight curve before flat ground.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

Well Shiro was still unconscious, Lance and Hunk were in the middle of a conversation, Aella was meditating, and thinking about seeing Shiro again, and Pidge was doing some freaky thing on a computer, they were sitting in the living room of the shack. All of a sudden Pidge groaned, the others awake looked at him.

He flushed, "Sorry, but the computer frequencies are all messed up and there is this weird sound wave thing going on" he exclaimed in frustration. Aella looked over at the sound wave things and it looked familliar, she pondered for a few seconds before looking out the window, and then it clicked. The sound waves matched the outline of the land perfectly. and it outlined the land perfectly.

And the energy sources that gave all evidence to the blue lion, the weird purring sound that came now and then started up, she felt this was the best decision. She needed to get to the blue lion, and something told her she needed to bring them all along.


End file.
